


Bughead Proposal | Oneshot

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: It was a very special Graduation Day....All characters belong to Archie Comics and CW's Riverdale.
Kudos: 7





	Bughead Proposal | Oneshot

"Let's go kids, you don't want to be late"- yells FP from downstairs to get the teenagers to come already so they won't be late for their graduation  
"Wait, wait, I want to take a picture"- Alice stops them as soon as she sees them  
"Really, mom?"- asks Betty rolling her eyes  
"Well, you only graduate highschool once, Elizabeth. It's good to have memories to show to your kids later in your life. Now smile!"  
After taking the picture, the teens make sure they have everything and start heading to the door  
"Come on, guys, we'll be late"- says Betty wanting them to leave already  
"Calm down, Betty, they won't start without us"  
"And actually, we have one more thing to do"- Jughead says and everyone turns to face him  
"Like what, Jug? We have everything"- a confused Betty asks him   
Kevin turns around to close the entrance door and them smiles at them  
"What's going on, you guys?"- asks Betty again  
Jughead smiles and starts to head towards her, then stops and kneels down in front of her and takes her hand  
"Jug, what- what are you doing?"  
He smiles at her again while Alice and FP look at them shocked and JB is smiling so hard it starts to hurt  
"I'm doing what I felt like I should do from the very first moment I looked at you, Betty."  
Her eyes already start to water and she looks at him with the same loving eyes as always  
"Ever since you asked me to join the Blue and Gold, when we started investigating together, and then when we kissed for the first time, I just knew, Betts. I knew you were the one. And I love everything about you. I love how you're so stubborn and you won't let things go if you know it's not right, how you fight for what you feel is the good thing to do, how you're always there for me and for everyone around you. I love your smile, your laugh, your beautiful deep green eyes, God, I love everything about you"- He stops for a moment and then he takes out a little box from his pocket and opens it. Inside there was a beautiful crown ring with their initials on it  
"Oh my God, Jug"- she starts crying and covers her mouth  
"Elizabeth Cooper, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive by becoming Elizabeth Jones?"- he looks her her and waits for her answer  
She's so shocked she doesn't know what to do or say and she just looks at him when Veronica wakes her out of her trance  
"B, I think this is the part where you say yes"- and everyone laughs, then the room goes quiet again and they're all looking at Betty expecting an answer  
"Jughead Jones.... yes! Yes, I will marry you!"- she says with the biggest smile and he gets up and hugs her tightly  
"I love you so much"- he says and kisses her while their family and friend are cheering up for the newly engaged couple  
He takes her hand and places the beautiful crown ring on her finger and then looks at her  
"Girl, let me see." - Veronica asks Betty taking her hand and looking at her engagement ring and then hugs her friend  
"We need to start doing wedding planning"- Kevin screams and goes to hug his friend, along with her mother  
"I'm so happy for you, honey"- Alice looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes  
"Well, boy, I didn't see that coming"- says FP who has himself shed a few tears  
"Congrats, bro"- says Archie and hugs his friend  
"Well now we're definitely going to be late, we need to fix our make-up"- says Veronica and everyone laughs again  
"Don't worry, I changed the hour when the ceremony starts on the Blue and Gold website this morning, we're fine"- says Jughead and smirking   
"You really got everything planned, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did."- he says and goes to kiss his fiancée once more.


End file.
